


How Alphys Became Friends With Sans

by StellarOwl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Sans becoming friends, Friendship, Gen, Gerson and Undyne are minor characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, but they're there, it's literally my first time posting here, sorry if you wanted to see them interact more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarOwl/pseuds/StellarOwl
Summary: No, you're not getting a better title than that. Sorry.Anyway, this is about how Sans and Alphys became friends back when they were in middle school.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Gerson & Sans (Undertale), Gerson & Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	How Alphys Became Friends With Sans

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies that Sans does not talk in the Comic Sans font here. I have no idea how to change the font in an AO3 fic yet. Also, if you're wondering why Sans isn't speaking exclusively in lowercase, it's because the lowercase font is an indicator of his depression, and certain Things that Went Down that led to that haven't happened yet. Same reason Alphys isn't stuttering all the time here: while she's kind of awkward, she's not constantly worrying that people will find out her terrible secrets, and is thus not under the same amount of stress.

Alphys watched as the anime protagonist hurried to school, a slice of toast in their mouth. _Mood_ , she thought. She would often get caught up in her daydreams or fanfiction writing and lose track of time, ending up late to class or wherever else she was supposed to be. However, unlike the protagonist of her favorite show, she wasn’t a big fan of toast. She was more of a bugs and noodles kind of dino.

She heard a knock on the door. Looking through the window, she saw that it was the class clown. _What was his name? Some common skeleton name, like Light or Serif or something._ He had been assigned as her partner for the group project. _Better get this over with,_ she thought. Working with a group had never been Alphys’s strong suit, and she was just certain that the class clown wouldn’t take the project seriously. She turned off the TV and opened the door. “Hi, um. Sorry, what’s your name? I forgot. I’m not really good with names.”

“I’m Sans. Nice to meet ya. You’re Alphys, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Are you here for the group project?”

“No, I’m here for the ice cream.” Sans chuckled. Alphys stared for a moment before answering.

“Oh. Oh, okay. That was a joke. Sorry I didn’t get that.”

“So, about the project, do you have any ideas yet?” Sans asked.

“Well, it’s about how magic affects the environment over time, right? So, we could do our project on, like, magical plants in Waterfall. Or the snow in Snowdin, but I don’t really want to have to go out in the cold. Haha.”

“I dunno, I think a project on Snowdin would be pretty _cool,_ ” the skeleton joked. “But you’re right. Waterfall’s closer anyways.”

“Okay, good. So, when are you free to go to Waterfall?”

“I’m free right now, aren’t I?”

“I mean, true, but I wasn’t prepared to go right now. I thought we would just be working with poster board or books or something. We could go now though. Just let me grab a notebook.” She picked up her sketchbook, realized her mistake and hurriedly set it back down, then picked up an actual notebook and a pencil. “Alright, let’s go!”

The duo had just arrived in Waterfall and were getting off the riverboat when they were nearly run over by a pack of fish-people – young teenagers, mostly, with dull blue-green scales and bright red hair.

“Hurry up, Salmon!”

“I’m _-BLEEP-_ ing hurrying, Deep, it’s not my fault I’m made for swimming!”

“What were you _thinking_ , Dyne?”

“Come on Nessie, he’s so cool! I couldn’t _not_ talk to him!”

“I _-BLEEP-_ ing swear, Dyne--”

“We KNOW you swear, Salmon! You swear _all the time_ and it’s annoying!”

Following behind the gang of fish siblings at a slower but more intimidating pace was a huge turtle monster holding a massive war hammer as though it were a walking stick. “Yeah! Get out of here, delinquents!” He shouted. “Teach them not to steal from my store anymore.” Then his eyes fell on Sans and Alphys. “More of you?” He sighed. “Delightful. Now, if you go that way, there’s plenty of fun stuff for you to do _without_ trespassing on or stealing from anyone’s property. So, get moving.”

“Um… W-we’re not--” Alphys began.

“Hey, don’t worry. We’re just here for a science project. Gotta study how magic affects the cave’s ecosystems n’ stuff. B’sides, you really think a couple of nerds like us would try something like that?” Sans smiled disarmingly at the intimidating shopkeeper.

The turtle considered this for a moment, and then relaxed. “I suppose not, but I’ve been having trouble with the youths in this area lately. My shop’s over there in case you do want to buy anything. But if you do end up stealing from or vandalizing my shop, you will be in trouble.” He gave them a stern glare before walking away.

As soon as the turtle was out of earshot, Sans started cracking up. “Haha, oh my goodness. He was like ‘get OFF my LAWN! Y’all whippersnappers aren’t gonna trash up MY shop!’ Hahahaha...”

Alphys couldn’t help giggling a little too, partly from relief and partly at her project partner’s impersonations. She tried to calm down so that they could work on the project. “Hahaha… okay. So. We– haha- we need to work on the project. I’ve got my notebook right here. First let’s look at the magical plants. There’s echo flowers, and there’s these squeaky mushrooms-”

“Mushrooms aren’t plants. They’re fungi.”

“Well yeah, but they’re part of the magical ecosystem here, and also a lot of people don’t know that they’re fungi, so I thought...” Alphys’s voice got quieter and quieter as she continued to make excuses.

“Eh, I just remember it because they’re like me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a _fun guy_.”

“Pfffft—wow, that was bad.”

“But you’re laughing.”

“Yeah, I am. Anyways, we were supposed to be looking at magical plants.”

“And fungi.”

“And fungi.” Alphys tapped her notebook with her pencil. “So far, I’ve written down echo flowers and squeaky mushrooms. What else is there?”

“Hmm.” Sans looked around. “Those glowy pine tree things?”

“Oh yeah, sure. And we can’t forget bridge seeds.”

“I’ve never seen those before.”

“They’re lily pads that can form a temporary bridge when you line them up four in a row.”

“Oh man, think of all the puzzles you could make with those! I bet my little brother would love them.”

“And of course, you can’t have bridge seeds without bell blossoms. I’m not sure if they’re the same plant though, so I’m going to list them separately.” Alphys looked up from writing and saw Sans holding a long, thin marsh plant with a brown, oblong shape at the tip.

“What about this one?”

“That’s a water sausage. They’re not magical. At least, I’m pretty sure.”

“It looks kinda neat, though,” Sans said, contemplating the plant. “Think I could make a hotdog out of this?”

“I don’t know about that. That’s a seedpod. It would probably have some sort of weird texture.”

“Well, I, for one, _relish_ the idea.”

“Oh, for crying out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was in middle school and high school, I got super annoyed by the students who were loud in class and didn't take things as seriously as I felt like they needed to be taken. I relate a lot to Alphys in some ways, so I thought that she might have had similar feelings as a teenager. I like the idea that when they were in school together, at first Alphys looked down on/was annoyed by Sans because he didn’t seem to take schoolwork seriously, but then she got him as a group project partner and realized that he was actually really smart, and they got along, and that's how they became friends. So... this is that fanfiction.
> 
> Also featuring Undyne and her feral pack of siblings.


End file.
